Friends Till the End
by edmundandlucy
Summary: Hey all, here is my newest story that i have been working on. This is a story which i came up with whilst reading the hunger games for the first time. The story focuses on two characters, Perry and Lindsey, who are both forced into the 57th hunger games. Will they make it out alive. Read and find out. Note that this story is written in Perry's POV.


_Hey all, I'm back with my second fanfiction story. This is based on The Hunger Games, which I am currently reading at the moment. I'd thought I'd make my own characters and base them in my own Hunger Games. This story introduces two characters called Perry and Lindsey, who are both forced to train for the upcoming games. Note that this version is written in Perry's point of view. I might consider re-writting it to Lindsey's point of view if enough people like the story. Let me all know what you thing in the reviews / comments. Comments and reviews are much appreciated._

**Friends Till the End**

**Chapter 1 - The Meeting**

Hi, I'm Perry Lawson. This is the story about how I met a special girl named Lindsey Fitzgerald and how the two of us became friends, how we stayed by each other through thick and thin, right through the hunger games, all the way until the very end.

Back in the good old days, back when I was just an 11 year old kid, I thought my life was perfect. You can probably imagine, a small boy, with brown hair and green eyes, yeah that was me. I was wealthier than most kids in the other Districts, hence I came from District 1, the rishest out of the all the Districts, except for the Capitol of course. I had lived in District 1 since birth, and being born in District 1 had it's advantages, I mean, there was always food on the table, and we were more weathier than most, something I didn't think to take for granted back then.

Life in District 1 couldn't have been more perfect, but the only exception was that once a year, the Hunger Games took place. Each of the 12 Districts had one male and one female tribute chosen to fight in these games, and between all 12 districts, 24 people were chosen as tributes. During the Hunger Games, the 24 tributes were trained, and eventually, all of them were placed in an arena to fight to the death in what the Capitol thought was entertainment. Out of the 24 people that were unforunate enough to be chosen, only one came home. Winning the games meant that you would receive fame and fortune, and losing meant certain death. What's worse than this, you might ask? Well, as the games took place, the Capitol would broadcast the games live on television, with the whole of Panem watching. Being so young, I guess that you could say that I was luckier than most, because since I was only 11 years old at the time, I was not able to qualify for the games. However, little did I know that this luck was soon to run out. But hey, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me take you back to the start of the story, where my tale begins.

It was the first day back at school after the holidays. There I was, sat at my desk, listening to music through my earphones, as the teacher waffled on about something that I thought it wasn't worth listening to. I guess people might have seen me as arrogant because of this. You see, I wasn't the sort of person to listen in to what was going on in class, but at the time, I didn't really care about what people thought of me. As the classroom discussion continued on around me, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the classroom door swing open. I looked up to see the school priniciple walk in. I quickly sat up, and straightened myself out. As i took out my earphones, all went silent around me, as the principle walked to the front of the class and addressed us.

"Welcome back, students." The priniciple beamed happily at us. Around me, people mainly groaned in response. "I hope you all had a great holiday. Now, I would like you all to help me welcome our newest student, everyone, I'd like you all to meet Lindsey Fitzgerald." He gestured towards the classroom door, and in entered Lindsey, who, back then, I didn't know she was soon to become my long-life friend. It feels like only yesterday when I first laid my eyes on her. I can still remember that moment when i met her for the first time, her short brown hair was soaked through because of the weather, and her eyes; those eyes were to die for. Clear, blue eyes, which could draw anybody in. I saw it in her facial expression, she was scared, I mean, who could blame her? Moving schools can be a scary experience after all. Her eyes were wide with fear, as she walked in and stood next to the priniciple. The teacher stepped forward and gestured for Lindsey to sit at the back of the class, where the only free seat was available. She brushed past me, as she took her seat a few seats behind me. I looked back at her, but I turned away quickly after she saw me staring.

"Also, students, we have a special assembly later on. I expect you all to be there." With that, he walked over to the door and left the room, as the teacher continued on with her lesson.

The bell rang around half an hour later, which indicated that the lesson was over. I quickly got up and left, glad to be out of there. After yet another hour and sitting down and taking notes, I put my earphones back in and started to listen to music yet again, as I made my way to the assembly hall, and that's when I saw her. Lindsey walked out of a nearby class, her arms full of books. Because of this, I assume that she had just come from the school library. As I slowed down my pace, another boy purposely bumped into Lindsey, causing her to go flying forward. As she fell, her hands protected her fall, as her books all scattered on the floor. The hall around me filled with laughter, as Lindsey quietly brushed herself down, before picking up her books. As she got to her feet, she glanced at me, and I turned away, a little embarrassed at making eye contact with her. As she passed me once again, she smiled at me. Just as i turned around, she disappeared out of my view.

I was different than the other boys in the school. Most of the other boys at school were bullies, and would pick on people for no reason at all. I sensed it at the time that Lindsey knew that I wasn't like the others, that i was different. Standing there in the corridor, I knew that I felt something that I had never had felt before, but being as young as I was, I ignored it. Sometimes, I wish that I hadn't. However, little did I know that soon, everything was about to change forever, and both mine and Lindsey's fate was about to be sealed.


End file.
